1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a washing apparatus for washing semiconductor wafers by bringing the wafers into contact with a washing liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional washing apparatus incorporated in a semiconductor wafer-manufacturing system, a plurality (e.g. 25) of semiconductor wafers are placed on a carrier, and are transferred to a washing vessel by means of a transfer unit together with the carrier, and then the wafers and carrier are immersed in a washing liquid.
Immersing the carrier in the washing vessel contaminates the washing liquid due to dust and dirt attached to the carrier, and hence the washing liquid must very often be exchanged for a new one so often, reducing the washing treatment efficiency of the wafers.
Further, the wafers placed on the carrier are washed and dried with the carrier, in the above apparatus, reducing the drying treatment efficiency of the wafers.